conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadeuweng
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Verbs The way verbs are conjugated depends on the tense and on how polite the speaker wants to sound. _________________________________________________________________________________ 1.Present Tense 1.1. "-do" verbs By adding "-do" at the end of a verb, the whole sentence becomes polite. Even in a lot of casual situations you can use verbs that end with "-do". "Yi ango we sai" --> "Yi ango we saido" = I speak English (!!) If the word "sa=also/too/as well" has to be used in the same sentence as a "-do" verb it becomes "-deusa" A:"Yi ango we saido" B:"Yi saideusa!" B:Me too! / I speak it too. (!!) Other endings that have to go at the end of the verb too replace "-do". Yet, they can't replace "-deusa". Yi kuleu da kurungdo / Yi kuleu za kurungdo --> I "travel" to school. --> Eul kuleu za kurung'go'? (Do you go there?) -Na kurungdo. --> eul kuleu za kurung'deusago'? ( Do you go too?) Saido (do-conjugation) in all tenses: Present: saido Present + "too" : saideusa Present question: saigo Present question + "too": saideusago Past: saijuu Past+"too": saijeusa/ saijuu sa Past question: saijuugo Past question + "too": saijeusago/saijuu sa go Future: saigeul Future + "too": saigeul sa Future question: saigeulgo Future question + "too": saigeul sa go Connecting form: saide Connecting form + too: saisade _________________________________________________________________________________ 1.2 No ending Leaving the verb like it is is an acceptable way of conjugation which is mostly used in casual situations or in school. "Yi ta mahama nei orong we fonleu" --> I collect oranges for my mother. / " I ta mother for orange we collect" Any other endings can be just added: "Eul ta mahama nei orong we fonleugo?" --> Do you collect oranges for you mom? __________________________________________________________________________________ 1.3. "-jissa" Adding "jissa" at the end of a verb is the most polite form a verb can be expressed with. Yet, it doesn't sound overly "artificial". "-jissa" can even be used among teenagers if they don't know each other well enough. "-jissa" often directly connects to following particles, like: "-jissa" + "sa" --> jisseusa. "jissa" + "go" --> "jissago" "Beisaijissa, tensasote!" --> "Repeat, please!" "Assheuko yi ba takong we yaulngmizajissago?" --> Are you (teacher) going to send me the task? _________________________________________________________________________________ 2.Future Tense 2.1. "-geul" Adding "geul" at the end of a verb transforms it to its future form. In general, politeness isn't expressed in future tense even though it is theoretically possible by adding "geul" to "jissa" (-jissageul). "Yunkwa ni assheuko yoi sai(jissa)geul!" --> "Tomorrow I am going to talk with my teacher!" "Yunkwa ni eul dai arunggeulgo? - Eung, dai arunggeul." --> Will you be there tomorrow? - Yes, I will. ! (!) It is important to watch the pronunciation of the verbs! If a verbs " 3. Connecting "-de" Form Although there are some words that can be translated as "and" (such as: "yei", "a" and "i") , each of which has to be used in a specific situation, clauses are connected by a special verb form, since the verb comes always at the end of a sentence. You just "-de" at the end of a verb. "Jeunkwa ni kuleu da takong we ata" --> Today I'm getting the task. "Yi yadanahonno" --> I don't want to do it. "Jeunkwa ni kuleu da takong we ata''de ''yadanahonno!" --> I'm getting the task today ''and ''I don't want to do it! Syntax S+O+P / S...O It is only important that the subject is at the beginning of the sentence and that the object is at the end. If the subject is clear to the speaker it doesn't have to be mentioned. "Yi Ferén iya." -> "I am Feren" _________________________________________________________________________________ Possesive Particle "ta" "Yi ta mahama" = "My mum" "Yi ta outong" = My garden There is no verb that translates the meaning of "to have". Instead you use a possessive construction with "ta" and add "iya" at the end of the sentence, which can be translated as "it is like that" in that case. E.g. : "Yi ta outong iya" = I have a garden ________________________________________________________________________________ Accusative Particle "we" "we" follows the verb that it refers to. It can be pronounced as"we" / "he" / "e" depending on how much it facilitates pronunciation. Yet, the pronunciation is always interchangeable. Yi hin we ka. = I love you Yi jungyu we sai. = I speak Chinese. Pau-yuumi ta gokan ide, we yi aen na-yong. - "She fear have, which I understand not can" I don't understand that she's scared. "we" can also refer to a whole sentence, if it comes after a verb. "Yi ango we sai na-yong, we pau na-aen." - I can't speak English, which he doesn't understand. "yi" is often replaced by "ja" if it is a direct object in order to facilitate pronunciation. Yi we na-mo. = Ja we na-mo -> (...) doesn't/don't see me. Vocabulary Example text Christmas song: Sadeuweng: English: "Yunkwa papasanta bu, yichong ba pung we deyeun Tomorrow Santa Claus will come! He'll bring use little things! Gwo da di iggeul? Naweung. What might be in there? Don't know. Da ta jesong we shunyong. I can feel his presence. Yunkwa papasanta iya.Yichong ta eymun we bu ga. Tomorrow there will be Santa Claus and comes to protect our souls Tsu koai iya na kou! Dwo gadeusa, e yichong ta nou e. It shan't be different, and what he protects too, is our lives. Kamyeu we anayehon. Eul jachong ba zou we syeung'. I have to figure out love, you'll teach us more! Pyoungkwa papasanta na.Yichong xong ta chiho iya. In two days Santa Claus will be gone and we will be better people Jeunkwa dachong ia ni na. Yunshedon ts'we nayeusa." Today we are not alone, Forever, we won't. __________________________________________________________________________________________________ All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. --> Tsumen ta buun men youhunda yei akura men da gou-tarou yei homo oyonbu-jasai. Shinjim de, eungyida nao enneu-ruu ide, indeingna ni shingdai ta pao-iya men da yada koe Literal translation:' All "ta" man "men" dignity "yei" right "men" da "gou-"free "yei" equal born. Reason "de" conscience "nao" endow-"ruu" be-"de", one another "ni" spirit "ta" brother-be-"men" "da" do should. 'Category:Languages